


Nerds

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner looks back and forth between his two friends. “Are all straight people as boring as you two are? You guys are a couple of nerds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

By late March the weather has lightened up, allowing the students of Rose County Regional High to eat outside for lunch, which was unusual for the Minnesotan students. Bertolt Hoover has found himself a table under the shade of an old oak tree. The ground is still wet from all the melting the snow had done, but at least the metal picnic tables are dry enough for sitting. Bertolt finds himself in relative peace to read a book of poetry, that is, until Reiner Braun comes by and sits across from him.

“What are you reading?” Reiner says, taking the book out of his friend's hand.

“A book,” Bertolt replies. “Can I have that back?”

Reiner tilts his head. “Whoa, man, this ain't in English.”

“No, it's in English, Reiner. Can I have my book back?”

Reiner holds the book closer to his face. “ _Have you practis’d so long to learn to read? Have you felt so proud to get at the meaning of poems?_ Are you sure this is English, bro? Also, is this poetry? Really?” Reiner says, stumbling over the diction of the words.

“Reiner...” Bertolt warns in an exhausted tone.

Reiner lets out a loud laugh. “You know I'm just playing with you, bro.” He says, handing back the book to his friend.

Careful to keep the book open to its current page, Bertolt grabs the book with two hands just as Annie Leonhart sits down with her lunch.

“Mina's out sick today.” She tells the boys when they simultaneously shoot her a confused look.

Both boys nod to themselves, figuring that's a good reason why Reiner's cousin decided to acknowledge their existence for once.

Grabbing an apple out of her brown paper bag, Annie peers over at Bertolt's open book. “What are you reading?”

Bertolt takes in a nervous breath. “Uh, it's _Leaves of Grass_ by Walt Whitman.”

Folding his arms across his broad chest, Reiner smirks to himself. “Oh, she gets a title and I get 'a book' when I ask? I think your little crush on our friend here is showing, Bert.”

Bertolt kicks Reiner in the shin, causing him to visibly wince at the pain.

Annie seems to be completely unaware of Reiner's comment as she takes a bite out of her red apple. “Is it for class?” She asks between munches.

“Uh, no. I just like to read. ”

“Who the fuck reads for fun?” Reiner asks.

“Smart people, unlike you, asshat.” Annie retorts with lightening speed.

“Whoa, sorry, I said anything,” Reiner holds up his palms in mock defense.

Annie ignores Reiner's comment and scoots closer to Bertolt, causing the poor boy to tense up.

“Do you want to read along?” Bertolt asks, fiddling with the hem of his sweater to quell his nerves.

Annie shrugs. “Sure.” She nods her head and presses her lips together.

“Are you two really going to read during lunch?” Reiner says with an eyeroll.

“Oh just go on your phone and gush over your dumb hockey players.” Annie replies without looking up from the book.

Reiner looks back and forth between his two friends. “Are all straight people as boring as you two are? You guys are a couple of nerds.”

The pair ignores Reiner and continues to look onto the page together. Bertolt reaches out to turn the page and Annie places her hand over his, causing his normally olive skin to turn dark red.

“I wasn't done.” Annie tells him.

“Oh,” Bertolt says. “I can read it out loud, if you like, so we can be on the same page.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, you know what, love birds, I'll just leave you two to your ye olde poetry.” Reiner says, getting up to leave.

Bertolt looks up from the book with a concerned face. “Wait, don't go, we can stop--”

Annie places her hand over his once more. “Don't worry, he's just over dramatic. Besides, he's got his hockey buddies to sit with.”

Hesitantly, Bertolt nods his head. “Uh, so, where were we?”

…

“Oh my God, the movie is over for a minute, and you're back to reading your stupid book.” Reiner says, his face illuminated by the glow of the static from the TV.

“It's really good, do you want to join us?” Bertolt asks with Annie's head resting against his arm.

“I think I would rather drink my own piss than read about blades of grass.”

“It's not about literal leaves of grass, Reiner. It's about Whitman's personal philosophy.”

“That sounds even more boring than literal leaves of grass.” Reiner says, picking up the empty popcorn bowl. He leaves the room to despot the bowl in the kitchen sink. When he returns, he finds his friends have fallen sound asleep, Annie's tiny body sitting up against Bertolt's tall and lanky frame.

“Fuckin' nerds.” He says, as he places a blanket over his resting friends.


End file.
